OC Weave
by fairytail4eva
Summary: Just a OC I had in my dreams weaved into the main storyline.


**Chapter 1: The Baratie**

"Oi! We need your help Loli-chan! Owner is hurt! Apparentley some idiot pirates shot a cannonball at the baratie and it oh-so-happened to end up at owner's room!" Yelled one of the surprised . Running down the stairs while pulling up her dress with one hand to prevent herself tripping and the other holding a first aid kit she yelled back to him, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Loli yelled back to the startled waiter, after she arrived she asked the waiter, "How's he doing?" She said with a hint of concern in her voice. "He's fine and alive, but he's gotten a blow to the head and it's bleeding, but not that much." Replied the waiter.

Walking into the room Loli saw the HUGE gaping hole in Owner's room and his bleeding forehead. "Holy shit! What happened?" Loli gasped as she looked at her surroundings, Owner quickly glanced at the first aid kit in her hand and knew what she was here for. "Don't fuss over me! We got a restaurant to run!" Owner snapped at the mass of waiters and cooks that were in his bedroom fussing over his injury.

"You know what guys? I think he's right. Get back to work while I patch him up." After she was made clear by more of Owner's complaining about the restaurant, they finally calmed down and returned to the kitchen.

"Shitty pirate. I already think he was lucky he hit me instead of my precious Baratie.", "C'mon old man, I think you should value your life more than your restaurant. I mean, you're like the owner! What would we do without you?" Loli asked while finishing off wrapping the bandages on his head. "Well i'm sure Sanji and you can take care of it." Owner said with a grin on his face. "What do you mean me and San-" Before she could finish she was disturbed by a waiter yelling, "IT'S A FIGHT!".

Quickly facepalming herself she briefly said,"Sanji?" And the waiter replied briefly with a nod, "Sanji.". "God dammit! This is why we're losing customers!" Loli walked down the stairs as fast as she could and she arrived at the action and slapped Sanji the moment she arrived.

"LWOLI CHWAN!~" Sanji replied with a stupid look plastered on his face "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? A CUSTOMER? REALLY?" Loli slapped Sanji again before he could hug her slender body. "BUT THAT BASTARD PUT A FLY IN MY SOUP AND CALLED THE BARATIE SHIT!" Before she would slap him again she processed the information and stopped her hand before it would arrive on his face. "Oh. Then he deserved it." Said Loli quickly glancing at the kicked down remains of the shamed Marine Lieutenant Fullbody.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KID? YOU'RE BREAKING ALL THE DISHES!" A angry waiter yelled at the pirate in the straw hat making up for the damage. "What? That's not how you do it?" Before Luffy could break any more of the remaining dishes he glanced sideways and found his beloved, food. He stretched to his right and pulled back a plate with a Creamy Mushroom Omlette sitting on top. With one gulp he swallowed it and put the plate aside to search for more of his food, before he could grab his next dish he was grabbed by a angry waiter and was thrown outside of the kitchen.

"Ah there you are Luffy!" Said Nami sitting at a table with the rest of his crew, Usopp and Zoro was enjoying the food that was on the table. "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Luffy exclaimed and grabbed himself to the table and was soon eating away at all the food on the table.

When Sanji and Loli was walking back to the kitchen they coincidentally walked past Luffy's table. The moment he saw Loli's long, wavy, golden hair and the nostalgic ring of the bells braided into her hair, memories started to flood back into Luffy's distorted brain. Without thinking he grabbed her left arm and just stared at her.

"Excuse me si-" Immediately remembering the stupid look her friend always had plastered to his face and the rubber limbs she already saw the young boy she used to play pirate with. Before she could even say Luffy's name she watched as Sanji kicked him. "DON'T TOUCH HER YOU STRETCHY PERVERT!" Before Sanji could even think of something viler to call Luffy he laid his eyes on the orange haired woman sitting at a table lecturing the other two useless guys sitting at her table saying how they should reduce their food amounts so they don't eat the whole crew poor.

Loli who is stilled shocked from meeting her old friend, watches as Sanji run to the kitchen and get a Sundae and present it in front of the orange haired beauty. "May I offer you this Sundae for free and along with all your orders?" Sanji said with a cool look on his face "May I ask if that applies to us too?" Usopp said "No. Ladies only." Sanji said quickly only briefly looking at Usopp.

"Luffy... Is that you?" Loli asked once she snapped out of it and grabbed a seat and sit at Luffy's table. "That's what I should be asking, but with your name instead of mine. Ace said you died in that storm! I can't wait to see his face when he knows you're alive and kicking!" Luffy replied with a big grin on his face. "Ah well. He'd already be halfway cross Grind Line by now." Loli said. "You don't know how much he cried when he found scraps of your clothes onshore." Luffy said laughing at remembering hearing after hearing the news that Ace actually cried. "But weren't you sad? " Feeling a bit disappointed that he laughed at her supposed death. "Well no! I felt really sad!" Luffy replied.

Before she could reply, a man in shaggy clothing and a pale face who looked like he was starving waved a gun around and demanded for a table and food. Loli and the crew watched as Patty went on treating him as a customer and suddenly the man pointed the gun at his head. The other customers gasped as Patty maintained calm and started to beat the man up. Another round of gasps from the other customers. After Patty was done he threw the man out of the restaurant and Sanji returned to the kitchen and was cooking something. "I'll be right back Luffy." Loli said to Luffy following Sanji outside of the restaurant. "Okay! I'll be eating here!" Luffy replied.

As Loli was perched on the railings of the balcony of the floor above Sanji's like an eagle watching as Sanji was giving the man food. As the man ate… he seemed to be crying… "Well he does look like he's starving." Loli thought to herself. After he finished eating Sanji threw the plate, spoon and cup into the ocean and the man was on a boat rowing away from the Baratie. As soon as the man was far enough not to be seen anymore, Loli jumped down and landed like a cat just behind Sanji.

"I think you know you're not meant to be doing this right?" Loli said to Sanji as he turned around. "I know more than anybody how it is to starve." Sanji replied as he lit a cigarette. "We should get back to before that shitty old man rants at us again." Sanji said to Loli. Loli walked back already knowing that Sanji already knew she would agree to that, they walked back inside the always busy Baratie. But as Loli opened the door she remembered that her old friend, Luffy was still here stuffing himself to his heart's content.

"Um Sanji, can you cover me for a while? I have someone I want to talk to." Loli said to Sanji, "Fine. But don't take too long. We got a restaurant to run." Sanji replied. "The more I listen to you the more you're sounding like that geezer." Loli said as she walked away from Sanji when he was about to get angry about being compared to him.

Pulling out a chair at Luffy's table, Loli sat down next to Luffy. "Is that his girlfriend?" Zoro whispered to Usopp. "No way! But… They look so close…" Usopp replied with a hint of curiosity in his voice from that strange relationship between Loli and Luffy. "What happened?" Luffy asked Loli while his mouth was still stuffed with food, "Well…"

_2 Years ago._

_There was a big storm 1 day after Portugas D Ace and his crew got a ship and was sailing the seas... It was the day of Loli's supposed death. "Grab on to something! Before this giant wave sweeps us all away!" Ace yelled grabbing onto the mast. When Loli was JUST about to grab onto the railling, the wave hit. But before she could get far enough to be thrown overboard by the wave, Ace grabbed her arm. But only one of Ace's arms were keeping them on board and it was hard enough to keep himself on board the ship, Loli saw that and immediately let go of his arm. Slowly losing his grip on Loli's arm, she was swept away from his newly bought ship. _

_Grabbing on to one of the barrels swept away from Ace's ship to keep herself above the rough waves, she floated on the vast sea of East Blue for two weeks. Finally seeing a ship while clinging onto a barrel for her life, Loli swam with all the power she could muster from her cold, wet and starving body and swam for the ship. The 5 minutes she took to swim to the ship felt like 1 year to her. And when she finally pulled herself up and on board the ship, she passed out right after she finally managed to get on board._

_Finally regaining her consciousness, she woke up in a bed and changed out of her soaking clothes. Sitting up, she remembered what happened and the first thought she had in her head was, "Where am I?" About to get out from her nice, warm bed, she heard her own stomach growl. "Shit. I forgot I haven't eaten in two weeks." Loli said to herself weakly and collapsed again. _

"_Oi Oi! Are you ok? Hang in there!" Said anonymous blond man while holding her up, "Sorry to trouble you… But… Could you get me some food?" Loli said weakly to the man. "Right away mysterious beauty!~" _The man replied with hearts in his eyes and running out of the door._ After a couple of minutes he came back with a bowl of spaghetti with white sauce and a cup of water. Eating it as politely as she could while trying quench her hunger. "Um, could you not look at me like that? Especially when I'm eating." Loli said to the man with a little bit of spaghetti hanging out of the corner of her mouth. _

"_Sorry… It's just that your beauty was blinding me." The man said with a cheesy smile on his face. "Cliché much. Anyways, tell me your name." Loli said to her rescuer. "Sanji at your service. Mellorine~!" Sanji said with a stupid look on his face. "Well thanks for the meal. I gotta get going now." Loli said and tried to stand up and walk but failed. "Look at yourself. I can barely stand up, cross out walking." Sanji said lighting up a cigarette._

_Loli took a quick glance at her legs, cuts and bruises everywhere. "Don't worry. I already cleaned those out. Just rest." Sanji said. "Where am I?" Loli asked after scraping off the last bit of spaghetti off the plate. "You're at the Baratie. Quite close to grand line. Why are you asking?" Sanji replied with a bit of curiosity in his voice. "HOLY SHIT! I DRIFTED THAT FUCKING FAR?" Loli yelled but her voice was slowing lowering into a whisper . "H-h-how do I go back to Ace…" She whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. "You're a part of that new pirate group? The one with leader named Ace?" Sanji asked._

_Too busy crying over being separated from her only friend she didn't respond. Sanji proceeded to comfort her, but it seemed like she wanted to be alone. "You want to stay here? You know… since you can't… go back." Sanji asked while trying to avoid eye contact with her. "Maybe I should… They probably think I'm dead." Loli said while wiping her tears off._

"That's how I ended up here." Loli said while taking a sip of the iced tea Sanji brought her. "That Ace guy has a bounty now right? And part of the Whitebeards?" Sanji said while delivering drinks to Nami. "Well yeah but-" Interrupted by a scream of one of the customers, one of them yells "IT'S THE FLAG THAT TURNS EVEN THE BRAVEST MEN INTO CHICKENS! IT'S THE FLAG OF DON KRIEG!" Another customer yelled out. Shortly later Don Krieg came, looking like the man that came in earlier demanding food. But this time… He was begging the cooks of the Baratie to provide food and water for him. He even promised to leave if we fed him something… Even leftovers.

Then once again Sanji did his thing. He put a plate of fried rice and a cup of water in front of Don Krieg. When he finished his food and water he put up an evil grin and attcked Sanji. "SANJI!" Loli and the other cooks cried out. "You guys are cooks right? Perfect. I got a 100 starving men for you to feed on my boat. And mine's broken so I might as well take this one." Don said with a snicker. "I'll also be taking your ship's journal. Red leg Zeff." Don Krieg said to the once famous pirate. "Kicks so powerful they'd shatter rocks. Leave footprints on steel. He was nicknamed Red Leg Zeff from the blood of his enemies dyed onto his shoes." Don said to Zeff. "I would never give that journal to you. It is an insult towards my comrades. " Zeff replied with honor in his voice.

Sanji proceeded to the kitchen to cook for Don's 100 starving men, but was blocked by Patty. "You're just Don's little puppet now! Look at yourself! You're listening to a damn pirate!" Patty yelled at Sanji. "I've always prepared for this. How many pirates have already came and demanded food from this restaurant?" Patty said as he took out a bazooka firer. (At least I think it looked like that) and fired at Don Krieg! "I'm sorry Sanji-san." Gin said to Sanji.

Loli who was to stand behind the men because she was a "girl" and should leave the fighting to the guys. But… They didn't know her true potential. Watching the through the window as they cooks of the Baratie delivered food to Don Krieg's starving remaining crew. But then as she was kneeling on a chair looking outside the window. "Ahh… They'll solve it somehow! With Luffy here… No problem!" Loli said to herself grinning.

But then, watching as the other cooks of the Baratie pull out the "Fin" it means that things are getting serious between the Baratie staff and Don Krieg's crew. It looks like the fight has begun. Luffy and Sanji are already beating up his men without even trying. Then a fat man wearing ridiculous armor came from the ship to fight with Sanji. It looked like the fat man wasn't taking any damage at all. But then it looked like he snapped when Luffy made him have a nose bleed. The fat man set himself on fire and hit Sanji. Loli began to worry about him doing Sanji anymore damage. But before she could hit him Gin came in and knocked him out. To Loli it looked like he was betraying Don Krieg. But since Don Krieg wasn't killing him, she thought he wanted to finish Sanji off himself.

But throughout the fight, Sanji was getting beat up. Soon his body couldn't even manage the impact of his own attacks. But knowing that if she interfered with his fight, he could be mad for pitying him for being beat up. But watching the man she loved being beaten up ripped her up inside.

But after a little while later, they were down. But after a while both of them were up again and looking for a fight. But Gin seemed to have the advantage in this fight. Wanting to jump into the fight and save his ass Loli started to get off her ass and go and save his. But he dodged last minute. Finally after being able to pin Sanji down, Gin started… Crying. And he yelled, " I CAN'T KILL THIS MAN DON KRIEG!". The rest Loli couldn't hear behind the walls of the Baratie.

Just about to leave her seat to go kick Gin's ass but froze the moment she saw Don Krieg's people putting on masks and panicking as Don Krieg appears to be preparing to use some weapon.

"Gas." Loli said to herself. Running to the doors to close them just in case the gas drifts into the Baratie. And a split second later Don Krieg released the gas. Worried about Sanji she went outside once the gas went away.

"SANJI!" Loli yelled the moment she ran out of the doors, her heart beating fast and loud she saw that Sanji and Luffy was safe. It seemed that they both managed to grab a mask. But Gin wasn't too fortunate… He breathed in the gas and was in no condition to fight anymore.

Sanji who gave his mask to Gin hoping that the antidote would be also in the mask for the user to breathe safely in would hopefully cure Gin if he used it. But since Gin's in no condition to fight, the only men left fighting is Luffy and Don Krieg.

Loli, who was amazed of how much Luffy improved during the two years she was gone. Luffy's body was badly hurt. But his will to beat Don Krieg was still strong. After finally breaking all of Don Krieg's little toys he managed to defeat him.

Cheers from the cooks of the Baratie and gasps from the "King of the East's" defeat. Afterwards the chefs made all the recipes they could recall and threw a party. Luffy was enjoying all the food. But suddenly everyone started to diss Sanji's food and cooking.

Becoming irritated, Sanji immediately exited the Baratie. "What is wrong with Sanji's soup?" Luffy asked while drinking some more of it. "Nothing." Zeff replied. "He's staying here because of his imaginary debt. Shitty kid. Take Sanji with you, he has so many more things to do in his life than stay here." Zeff said with a big grin on his face.

Sanji, who Loli saw was spying on the whole conversation. "If Sanji comes with you Luffy.. I'm going too!" Loli said while walking to open the door where Sanji was pressing his ear against the door to listen some more.

"What the he-" Sanji said surprised as Loli opened the door. "You heard gramps. C'mon let's go pack up." Loli said while dragging him to their room to pack. "Wait! I never said I would go with that pirate! I have to help the shitty old man!" Sanji said while struggling against Loli's grip. "Paying your debt to me? Well it's gone! So hurry up and get out!" Zeff yelled.

After Loli and Sanji were done packing, they began to walk outside of Baratie and both of their eyes began to tear up. "SEE YOU LATER YOU SHITTY COOKS!" Sanji yelled as he turned around to say his final goodbye to the Baratie. "GOODBYE EVERYONE! THANKS FOR TREATING ME SO WELL FOR THE PAST 2 YEARS!" Loli yelled.

Finally done with the goodbyes, Sanji and Loli got onto Merry who was sailing them towards Nami, and a new adventure.


End file.
